Battery connectors continue to enjoy popularity with automobile owners. The connectors allow automobile owners to electrically disconnect their batteries when servicing or storing their automobiles. Additionally, the connectors allow the owners to electrically disconnect their batteries to hinder automobile theft.
Prior battery connectors have had a number of problems. Typically, automobile engines require high starting currents. Many prior battery connectors limited the flow of current from the battery to the engine making it more difficult for the driver to start the automobile. The flow of current is limited in these prior connectors because connector contact area used point or line contacts at the point of connection, which raised the resistance at the point of connection.
Prior battery connectors have also been responsible for igniting gases discharged from batteries. As is well known, when an electrical connection is broken a spark may result at the point of connection. Despite the danger that these sparks pose, many prior connectors have not been designed to contain these sparks to prevent explosions.
Prior battery connectors have also not been designed to withstand corrosion. In fact, many of these prior connectors are constructed from materials, such as zinc alloys, which are extremely reactive when exposed to sulfuric acid from batteries. The corrosion experienced on these prior connectors made them difficult to operate and affected both the quality of the electrical connection and their esthetic appearance. The corrosion may become so severe that the connection is broken.